Little Leon
by QueenDivaReba
Summary: ON HOLD Leo gets turned into a little kid because of a strange new alien race that came to Earth. See how everyone copes with Leo now that he is the youngest growing up, see how they discover sides of him that they didn't know existed. All the characters play a big role in this.
1. The Beginning

**Guess what! I wrote a second story! I'm so excited about it! And you might have already guessed it, my favorite turtle is Leo so it HAD to be about Leo and this little plot won't get outta my head, so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT :( **

Chapter 1

April watched the sleeping baby turtle in the wooden crib. A blue blanket was covering him and he looked so peaceful, like a little angel. April smiled at the sight.

"Hard to believe that that's is Leo right?" Mikey said from behind her. She jumped and turned around facing him. He looked worried, not a normal mood for him to be in.

"Yeah." April said pushing away her earlier thoughts.

"It was only this morning that he was a fifteen year old and now..." Mikey trailed off staring at the ground. April had never seen Mikey so serious, it didn't suit him, it was too weird, almost unnatural.

At the same time Raph and Casey came in.

"Well what's the emergency?" Casey asked swinging his hockey stick around as if expecting trouble.

"Yeah what was so important that we had to come back home?" Raph asked a bit annoyed especially since it was Mikey that called him, for all he knew it could be a prank.

"Um, you better sit down for this." Donnie said nervously. They sat on the couch but Casey questioned "So no trouble?"

"I wouldn't call this trouble." Mikey said as he and April moved aside to show the brown crib.

Raph and Casey were definitely surprised when they saw the green infant inside the crib sleeping peacefully. Master Splinter came in and watched them.

"Woah, so you guys found a baby turtle." Casey stated.

"That's cool and all but where's Leo?" Raph asked.

Everyone except Raph and Casey turned their head towards the infant.

"No way." Casey gaped. "How?" Raph asked walking up to the crib and watching the sleeping baby who was unaware of all the attention he was getting.

"Donetello please explain." Splinter said. He had been waiting for an explanation since April, Donnie and Mikey came in and he had thought if it would be better if they only explained it once.

He had suspected the worse but he needed to hear the full story to conform it.

Donnie gulped and thought 'Why me?' but began anyway "Here's how it all started."

**Short, I know but I'll post again soon! **

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. How it Happened

**OMG! Reviews already? Here's Chapter 2 and it explains how Leo became a baby: **

Chapter 2

Donnie began to explain,"Okay, here's how it all started. After you two left to go on patrol:

_*Earlier Today*_

"Do you think they'll be okay, I mean it's Raph and Casey we're talking about. " Leo said looking up from the book that he was writing in.

April sighed but answered "Leo they can take care of themselves, you don't have to worry."

"But still." Leo insisted looking at the door and closing his open book before Mikey could take a peek inside.

"I am absolutely sure that they can handle themselves Leo and you don't have to worry about them." Donnie said holding a screwdriver in front of a taken apart device.

"Yeah bro." Mikey agreed walking away from Leo who was sitting on the floor even though there were plenty of seats available then he finally decided to leave Leo and his book alone.

"Fine. Hey I'm going for a walk." Leo said standing up but Mikey, Donnie, April and Splinter shouted "NO!" Leo flinched.

"I'm not going to follow them, it's not like I'm obsessed with their safety or anything." Leo reasoned.

"Then where were you going?" Mikey asked.

"Um, for a walk in the sewers. May I go Sensei?"

"Leonardo, you may be go only if you take Michelangelo with you."

"Can I go with you?" April asked.

"Why not?" Splinter said.

"Yeah we can show you around the sewers just in case you got lost." Leo said.

Donnie looked up from his work and said "Yeah, it'll be cool to show you around our, er neighborhood." April smiled and the four of them ran out the door.

Splinter sighed, finally the lair was quiet. Time for him to relax. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

In the sewers they walked one behind each other with Donnie last and Leo in front leading the way.

"And this a another wall, and another one, and this is another ladder leading up to the surface. That's a sewer cover up there..." Mikey said to April pointing out random useless things.

April sighed, this was more boring that she ever expected.

The four friends snapped to attention when they saw a bright flash and before they knew it they were surrounded by The Krang and aliens who looked a lot like the Krang, but a bit bigger and they were green and had bigger, stronger built robot bodies.

Donnie, Mikey and Leo automatically took out their weapons and stepped protectively around April, much to her annoyance.

A single green Krang carried a stranger looking device, a gun of some sort. Strangely, they didn't say anything.

"Guys keep your guard up, they might attack anytime." Leo warned.

As Leo predicted without warning the aliens attacked but they were ready.

Two green Krang charged at with their guns held above their heads like clubs. Clearly they did not know how to use them. Mikey easily dodged their attempts at hitting him and attacked, a few seconds later they were both on the ground with their robot bodies separated.

Mikey said "Booyaka..." as a victory cry but he didn't complete it because the two fallen robots had somehow fixed themselves and were attacking Mikey again but one more had joined it's comrades.

Donnie wasn't having much luck either. He took down about four green ones but they just kept fixing themselves and coming back. April helped with the normal ones. She was getting really good with her ninjutsu and it showed.

"They just keep coming back!" Mikey shouted stating the obvious.

"We can't leave, they might follow us into the lair." Leo said dodging the swipes of the gun used as a club. He sliced one's robot neck off and it sizzled and fell to the ground, to Leo's relief it didn't get up back, and the alien inside it scurried off. Leo then stabbed one in the head where a normal's person's brain was located and it fell down.

Leo grinned and shouted "Guys attack their heads! That's their weak spot!"

Mikey followed his advice and used his weapon to hit one on his head. If that blow hit a human, he would have gotten a concussion but for the alien, it fell to the ground and didn't get up back. He did the same with the other two and finally he got to say "Booyakasha!"

Donnie was too busy fighting to see a Krang with the huge different gun behind him aim the gun towards him, but Leo did.

"Donnie watch out!" Leo shouted. Donnie snapped to attention and ducked. The beam that came from the gun hit the sewers wall behind him and bounced off. The Krang and their alien friends ran away as the beam bounced everywhere. It finally made contact with something, Leo.

"And then Leo turned into an egg." Don finished.

"Wait a minute, an egg!" Raph realized. He was having a hard time believing what had happened when he was gone.

"Yep, dude you missed it when Leo hatched! It was so cool!" Mikey shouted once again excited.

"Why didn't you call me earlier!" Raph shouted angrily.

"You said don't call you unless it's an emergency." Mikey defended himself.

"But this is an exception! Next time anything like this happens CALL ME!" Raph shouted at Mikey.

"But at least we videotaped it." Donnie reasoned.

Raph didn't know that he woke Leo up with his shouting until April nudged Donnie and whispered "Guys! Look who's awake."

Everyone turned to her and then looked in the crib. Indeed little Leo was awake and he was staring at Raph who looked a bit uncomfortable under the stare of a baby who looked about nine months old when he heard was only recently hatched.

"Say something." Casey whispered and elbowed Raph on the arm.

"Like what!" Raph whisper shouted.

"Anything!" He whispered back.

"Why when he's asleep we shout and when he's awake we whisper?" Mikey whispered. April shrugged, and then shushed him.

"Um, Hi there, Leo." Raph said to the infant turtle. Leo giggled and held up his hands to Raph who looked confused.

Splinter noticed this and told Raph "He wants you to hold him."

"Okay Sensei." Raph said and picked Leo up and cradled him in his hands.

"Aww" Mikey and April said together.

"Raph, I never knew that you were such a caring big brother." Casey laughed. He got a glare from Raph.

"Looks like Leo likes you." Donnie said.

"Obviously." Raph said.

Leo then took Raph's bandanna tail and put it in his mouth much to Raph's annoyance.

"You're lucky you're cute." Raph warned. Leo looked up at him innocently.

"Hold it right there." April said and ran to get the camera from the shelf.

"Raph don't move." she said and before Raph could react, she snapped a picture of them.

"Aww that's so adorable." She said staring at the picture with Leo and Raph.

"That's one for the album." Splinter said looking at the picture too.

"Can I hold him?" Mikey asked Raph.

"I don't think you can." Raph said and Mikey looked sad but his face brightened when Leo held out his hands to him.

"I guess you can."

"Michelangelo I suggest that you sit down first." Splinter said. Mikey was too happy to protest. When he had Leo in his hands, he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

Blue met blue and they stared at each other for some time. Leo glanced up at April and stared her down too, she waved and smiled at him. He directed his attention back to Mikey.

"Hey there Little Leo. I don't think you might remember me but I'm Mikey."

Leo snuggled closer to Mikey and soon fell asleep as April took another picture. "Sooooooo cute!"

Raph grinned and looked at Mikey who grinned back. Donnie went to his lab quietly to see if he could find a cure. He didn't want to be anywhere near Leo when he was like this, he still felt guilty, the beam was meant for him, not Leo.

**Sairey13: Make Leo act mute? I'm thinking about him not speaking and everyone thinks that the gun that shot him made him mute... I could cancel that... Unless you really want me to add it in.**

**Anyone else wants me to make Leo act mute?**


	3. Problems

**Yes, April's going to play Mommy. That was my original plan from the start.**

**In case anyone was wondering, this is a mixture of all the worlds though mainly the 2014 version and Karai is actually the Shredder's daughter here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, (Do I have to put one up for every chapter?)**

Chapter 3

"Why did you use the weapon when we instructed you NOT TO!" The Shredder shouted at the green Krang soldiers. They didn't say a word, no one expected them to.

"All you imbeciles had to do was bring it here! And NOT go near the sewers!" He continued to shout, his voice echoing all over the place.

"Tell me what happened." He ordered a pink Krang who he knew could speak English.

"Three of the ones know as turtles as well as the girl known as April O'neal came to the location where the Krang were. The Krang used the thing known as the secret weapon on the turtle known as Leonardo." The Krang said in it's robotic voice.

"Leonardo, hmm..." Said Shredder thinking of all the times the turtles spoilt his plans. 'If one falls, they all do' he thought.

"I will pass it on this one time, but any further failure to obey my orders, you all will pay dearly." Said the Shredder threatenly.

"What would happen now Father?" Asked Karai.

"You would know in due time" was Shredder's reply smirking beneath his mask.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Splinter chuckled as he watched Little Leo watch Raph in fascination as he trained.

Leo had abandoned his toys to watch his now older brothers as well as April and Casey train and the young turtle was mesmerized. He looked adorable with him sitting and his mouth slightly open and blue eyes wide.

His eyes darted between Mikey and April as the two sparred, as Mikey somersaulted backwards avoiding April's kick, Leo smiled.

Raph ducked Donnie's flying kick and when the purple-banded turtle landed Raph drop kicked him making him fall, everyone except Don smiled slightly at Little Leo's childish claps.

Donetello glared at Raph when he stood up, but Raph didn't notice.

"What's up with you?" Asked Casey who happened to be the only who noticed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," replied Don through gritted teeth, why was he angry? He had no idea.

"Pull yourself together," Casey replied before bowing beside the others, in front of Splinter who bowed back.

"You liked that didn't you?" Asked April in a sweet voice picking up Little Leo whose smile widened when he was lifted. Splinter smiled as the teenagers went outside together.

"Never thought that Leo would like violence," Casey said from the back of the group, "He doesn't" replied April removing her now tangled hair from Leo's fingers.

"And how would you know that?" Asked Raph folding his hands and stepping in front of April blocking her way.

"I just know," she replied and Raph let her past when he said "Fair enough,"

"What are you? His mother?" Asked Donnie annoyed.

April ignored Don's comment, everyone went on their seperate ways.

After twenty minutes or so, Mikey came running into the living room "Has anyone seen Little Leo?" He asked looking at Raph wildly.

"Little Leo?" Asked Raph with a non existent eyebrow raised.

"Yep, that's what I'm calling him," said Mikey grinning.

"Hey Donnie, have _you_ seen Little Leo?" Asked Mikey to Donnie who had just stepped out of the lab.

"No," replied moodily Donnie eyes narrowing. Raph and Mikey noticed the change in their brother's mood.

"What's the matter?" Asked Mikey.

"Nothing's wrong," snapped Don surprising both of his brothers.

"What experiment exploded in your face?" Asked Raph not liking his younger brother's behavior.

"What's it to you?" Snapped Don.

"Oh, I get it," said Mikey snapping his fingers, "You didn't get your coffee yet."

"Shut up Mikey, you're not funny" snapped Don.

"Hey, get yourself together Don," Raph said making Don roll his eyes and went back into his lab, he slammed the door when he entered.

Mikey flinched when he heard the door slam, 'What's happening to us?' He thought.

April then walked in with Little Leo who was playing with her hair, making a mess out of her normally neat pony-tail, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Little Leo!" Said Mikey excitedly, running up to them, Leo giggled adorably.

"How's my favorite little brother doing?" He asked.

"Isn't he your _only _little brother?" Asked Casey putting down his comic to look at them.

"Sure is," replied Mikey.

Don cleared his throat startling everyone, "Meet me in the lab, I have something important to tell you, I'll go get Master Splinter," and with that he headed off the the do-jo.

Raph shrugged but went anyway into the lab, it was a mess. Papers, some crumpled some not were everywhere, test tubes scattered and several notebooks lay open on the table.

"What's he been doing in here?" Asked Casey picking up a crumpled paper with two fingers and then tossing it into a over flowing waste basket.

"Researching," said April quietly, looking at his failed attempts.

"Well this better be important," Said Raph sitting on a crate.

"He wouldn't call us if it wasn't," said Mikey sitting on an old office chair and leaning back.

Splinter and Don came in, until now, neither April nor Raph noticed the bags under Don's eyes nor the tired stressed look he had. Leo turning into a baby had really taken a toll on him.

"Hold him Mikey," said April, Mikey happily set the tiny turtle on his lap but Little Leo kept boucing as if dancing to invisible music. April then went to Donnie and the two had a whispered conversation, no matter how hard Raph tried, he couldn't catch a single thing.

"So, did you find a cure?" Asked Mikey innocently.

"I'm nowhere close to finding a cure," admitted Don breaking the news to them.

Everyone except Splinter's, April's and Don's eyes widened.

"Would he grow it out?" Asked Raph after a minute of silence, he slightly leaned forward.

Don sighed, "It'd take three to four years for him to reach fifteen again,"

"But that's still too slow," sighed Raph looking at the little jumping turtle in Mikey's lap who was unaware of the problems he was now in.

"Can you find a cure?" Asked April.

"Maybe, it's very complicated." Said Don looking at his clipboard.

"I guess we'd all have to get use to Little Leo," said Mikey bouncing his brother on his knees, Raph smiled sadly at the scene.

'Will things ever be the same?' He thought.

**So that's Chapter 3, I would love to hear any comments, and anything special anyone wants to suggest? **


	4. New Friend or Foe?

**Hey everyone, this is Chapter 4 early, hope you like it. It's gonna clear some things up and this is where the gang's troubles are multiplied.**

**The videos are in italics and what's happening then are in normal, Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, :`( **

**PS- **** Leo's getting older and more troublesome as you will see later on. :) **

**Chapter 4**

"Sir," said a pink alien speaking in perfect English. It was floating in front of a huge computer screen, not a human was to be found within a fifty mile radius of the huge island which the aliens had inhabitited.

Another pinkish squid-like alien caem floating up beside him. It had the normal dark brown eyes like the humans and normal teeth unlike the Krang but anyone could tell that they were similar races.

"Did you find anything?" The second alien asked, also speaking perfect English.

"Yes sir, and you would be very surprised." Said the first alien smiling slightly, he then showed the other alien a video.

_A teenage black headed boy threw a small humanoid turtle wearing a blue mask up into the air making the baby laugh, the human grinned. _

"What's so important about this?" Asked the second alien, but he was still looking at the video as though interested.

_Enjoying himself, the human boy threw the infant up higher and this resulted in more laughter from both of them. A girl with red hair in a pony-tail and three other older humanoid turtles each wearing a mask of either red, orange or purple stood behind them doing their own thing but still paying attention to their two companions._

"Sir, this is the hideout that the Foot Clan have been looking for," he replied smiling at his companion's shock.

_"Careful Casey," warned the girl in with red hair, Casey replied "I am," but the girl didn't look as though she believed him._

"Well done, Inciendigohan," he said laughing, then they looked at the screen and both their smiles faded.

_Casey made one fatal mistake, he threw up the infant turtle but he misaveraged and couldn't catch the baby when he came down, everyone noticed too late. _

"Uh oh," said Inciendigohan, eyes widening.

"He'll be all right," said his friend watching the scene in slow motion.

"How can you be so sure Fralikinshc?" Asked Inciendigohan.

"He won't die, that's for sure," replied Fralikinshc.

_The infant fell to the ground with a thud, everyone took about three second to get over their shock and to run towards the fallen child. _

_To everyone's relief he started to move, the girl was the first to reach him. He was bleeding and crying slightly. _

_"Shush Leo," she said gently picking him up from the ground. _

"He better not be hurt too badly," growled Inciendigohan, Fralikinshc laughed at his actions, "So you do care for the project," he teased.

"No," replied Inciendigohan but anyone could see that he was lying, "Sure," replied Fralikinshc still chuckling.

_"Donnie," she said suddenly catching the purple maksed turtle's attention, "He's bleeding." _

"That _must_ be the turtle that Hengishajilk hit," said Fralikinshc noticing the resemblance berween the two blue banded turtles, he had a picture of the older one just before he got turned.

"We must fix him, I don't think he will survive with those monsters," said Inciendigohan.

_She stood up and surprisingly the turtle had eased his crying but held onto the girl tightly, "I'm not going to let you fall, ever," she whispered to him and then the turtle had calmed down. _

"They're not monsters, they're teenagers," said Fralikinshc, "What the difference?" Muttered Inciendigohan.

"Anyway, give me the exact location of them," ordered Fralikinshc.

"Right away sir," replied Inciendigohan switching off the video with one of his fingers at the end of one of his thick tentacles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We need to baby proof this place," April said holding a spoon in front of Leo who sat in her old baby chair about an hour later after Casey had dropped him.

"No kidding." Mikey said from the doorway finding all sorts of sharp object around the place which he hadn't noticed before.

"Open up." April said to Leo but he didn't. Instead, he reached out for his spoon with one of hands, and April gave the spoon to him wondering what he would do. He pushed the bowl as far away as possible and shoved the now empty spoon in his mouth and tried to bite it.

"Dude, you're supposed to eat the food, not the spoon." Mikey laughed.

"Leo! That's the second bowl of food that you wasted today!" April scolded the baby shaking her finger at him. Little Leo struggled to get out of his chair but unfortunately for him, he was strapped down. He looked at April with puppy dog eyes that resembled Mikey's.

"No, I am not letting you down." She said shaking her head.

"Awe April, let him go." Mikey said falling for the cuteness of the baby turtle.

"Mikey, you're spoiling him."

"If anyone's spoiling him it's Raph."

"I heard my name." Raph said as he walked into kitchen.

Leo reached up his hands to Raph hoping he might get him out of his prison chair but Raph only glanced at him and looked away yet Leo still reached for Raph, his hands in a grasping motion.

Raph looked back at him and saw a sad puppy look on his face, 'Damn it' he thought not being able to resist the cuteness that surpassed Mikey's by far.

Raph sighed and picked up his baby brother from the chair. April looked at him in surprise, "But he has to eat!" She protested.

"He'll eat later," replied Raph watching Leo played with his hand. Leo's hand looked so small compared to his.

"He's growing up faster than I expected." Donnie said smiling a little when he said "At this rate we'll have Leo normal again in no time."

"That's a shame, Raph really likes Leo as a kid." Mikey said grinning at Raph.

"No I don't."

Mikey gave him a 'I don't believe you' look.

"Fine, I do."

"Knew it." Mikey said.

"But Raph, he needs to eat." Reasoned April, caring for Leo's well-being as a mother should.

"If you say so," Raph said and handed him back to April. Mikey stared 'Did that just happen?' He thought, 'Did Raph just listen to someone just like that?'

Leo frowned and folded his hands childishly and stared hard at April, with an angry yet adorable expression on his face, she grinned and put him back in his chair.

"Okay now, you are not moving until you eat all this food."

Leo made a face and pushed the bowl away, April frowned. He picked up the spoon again and looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's a spoon." Raph told him.

Leo looked at it questionly.

"Yeah Leo you use it when you're eating." Mikey said, his earlier thoughts forgotten.

Leo turned the bowl over and used the spoon as a drum and hit it once, the noise startled him and he jumped and pushed the spoon and the bowl with the baby food in it as far away as he could, making the baby food spill onto the ground.

April held her head in her hands and sighed. After recovering from the shock of the noise Leo smiled and knocked the spoon against the bowl again.

Splinter came into the kitchen and upon seeing the sight of his youngest son playing with the spoon, he sighed and went to get a washcloth to clean up the mess.

"Michealangelo, can you please help April clean Leo up?"

"Sure Sensei." They both answered. Mikey picked Leo up but he frowned, he liked the noise that the spoon made.

He easily slipped out of his brother's hands to everyone's surprise and landed with a thud on the floor in a sitting position.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the ear splitting scream that was expected, but it never came. Leo just sat there looking a bit shocked and then tried to creep away but Mikey grabbed him again.

"Slippery little guy aren't you?" Asked Mikey pretending as if nothing happened.

"Hold him tight," warned April.

"He can't escape from me," said Mikey but that didn't stop Leo from fidgeting, Mikey had a hard time holding him.

"Why don't you try to put him down," suggested April who had decided to help Master Splinter clean up the mess instead.

"There, happy?" Mikey asked as he set Leo on a blanket in the living room.

Little Leo sat on the ground looking at random things for a couple of minutes, Mikey sighed and sat down with him, he noticed Casey standing at a _far _corner of the room, by far I mean at the other side, he was careful to keep a good distance from Little Leo, hence he hurt him.

Mikey looked back to Leo who was playing with one of Raph's new masks that he had lent him.

"Ok, Mikey, I'm ready to clean him," said April walking in and collecting the turtle.

"Can I help?" Asked Mikey jumping up, "Sure" she answered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raph looked on from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I heard that babies this age are a whole lot of trouble," Raph said as April put Leo into the tub and filled it to his waist.

Mikey's grin became wider as he threw bubbles into the water, it surrounded Leo, everyone looked to see what he would do. Leo looked to April before looking back at the bubbles.

"Na, Leo's a good kid," said Mikey. Leo slowly reached over to one of the bubbles, it popped at contact, he reached to another one and popped it, then he tried to grab one but it too popped.

"See? He's good," Mikey said.

"Too good," replied April as she washed Leo.

Leo fidgeted as she washed his face, grabbing her hand and trying to bite it.

"No biting," she said and pulled her hand away.

"Good babies don't bite," Raph said to April.

"He didn't bite me," April said.

"Where's Leo?" Asked Mikey, they all looked around wildly, then they each looked into the tub only to see Little Leo lying at the bottom making more bubbles and completely unharmed.

Everyone's eyes widened and April and Raph quickly pulled Leo to the top who giggled.

"Leo! Don't you ever do that again!" April scolded.

"You could have drowned!" Said Raph but Leo couldn't care less, as the two 'scolded' him he saw something more interesting, pink bubblysoap.

He reached for it and tried to stuff it into his mouth, "Is soap poisonous?" Asked Mikey watching Leo eat he soap, froth all over his face.

"I don't think so..." Began April but trailed off when she saw Leo, "Awe shell," said Raph.

Little Leo looked up at them innocently, "I hope that doesn't reach his eyes," Raph said, then Leo started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Uh oh," said Mikey as Leo's eyes shot open, soap had entered his eyes.

"Damn it Leo," muttered Raph as April and he tried to calm the young turtle down.

"Don't swear around him," scolded April.

April wiped Little's Leo's head and she noticed his eyes were drooping, though he struggled to stay awake.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked, Leo's response was a yawn.

*An hour later*

Splinter watched as April hummed to his son but it did no use, Leo still watched her with wide eyes.

"You are getting protective over Little Leonardo," said Splinter to April.

"You too Master Splinter?" asked April referring to the name Mikey had given Leo.

"It's catchy,"

April sighed as she tried to rock Leo to sleep in the cradle that they had put together for him, it had turtles drawings and music notes painted all over it, as well as 'Little Leo', but his eyes never closed, big blue eyes watched her constantly.

"He likes to be close to someone when he sleeps." Splinter said to her.

"What?" She asked looking to him.

"Hold him, then rock him to sleep. Only then will he sleep faster."

April did as she was told and soon Leo yawned and his eyes began to get droopy. April smiled lovingly at the young turtle in her arms.

She forgot that Splinter was in the room, all she noticed was the adorable baby turtle in her arms. The little turtle that she felt so protective over.

**So that's Chapter 4, hope you liked it. **

**Shoutout to Insanity and everyone else who reviewed. Thank you for your support...**

**Have a great day/night... **

**I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this but shoutout to my friend KALPANA! She was supposed to read my story...**

**And yes I seriously am writing this to you to make sure you read it, and I don't mind that you confront me tomorow... ;) **


	5. Introducing the Son of Stockman

**So here's a new chapter! I'm so glad that you guys liked my previous chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. There is going to be a major change in this chapter, and an OC just read on to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Matilda' it's only mentioned here, and I don't own TMNT I only write about them...**

"Pst, Raph," whispered April, "What's up?" He replied.

"Can you watch Little Leo for me, I have to be somewhere," she said pointing towards the surface.

"He's asleep and he won't cause trouble," she said, "Ok then," Raph replied. He wanted to slap himself so badly, Little Leo was making him soft.

"Mikey can help," she said grabbing her bag and then she rushed out the door.

Raph groaned but still went into the room that belonged to Leo, he had to take a step back out of surprise.

April and Mikey had really transformed it. There was crib in a corner next to the bed and there was a soft blanket on the ground and baby stuff were in every corner. Though Leo's swords hadn't moved from their place; Raph noticed that the walls were very bare, but there was a lot of shelves filled with books on the walls. He didn't really know how Leo's room looked from inception but he was sure it looked nothing like how it is now.

Raph peeked into the green crib and saw Little Leo sleeping peacefully, so he decided to look around the room.

Just out of curiosity, he checked under the bed, it was clean and had nothing except for a trunk. Raph pulled it out, it wasn't very big but it was just the right size to not be a burden when carried around.

Raph had trouble opening it, first thing he noticed was that there was a lock on the trunk, it took him five minutes but he picked it free with one of his sais. Then he tried to push the lid open, but he couldn't. Raph spent a good three minutes trying to open it.

"C'mon you stupid thing," he said through gritted teeth. Then he banged his head against it in frustration. Only then did he notice the two clamps holding the top down, he undid them and finally opened the trunk.

The trunk was filled with lots of junk to Raph, an old blade in it's case, some painting stuff including small canvases but Raph didn't even give them a second glance, for something else caught his eye.

"What's this?" Asked Raph as he picked up a blue book with golden embroidery, the edges of the pages were also golden. He recognized it as Leo's, the same book Leo was always writing in and never wanted anyone to see inside or even touch it.

Raph looked behind and saw Little Leo currently asleep looking so very angelic.

"I'm here!" Cried Mikey making a grand entrance, "SHH!" Shushed Raph loudly putting the book behind his back and kicking the trunk back under the bed, the lid closed silently and the lock clicked back in place.

"Oh right," Mikey said quietly not noticing anything amiss.

"So... Is he still asleep?" Asked Mikey.

"Yes he is," replied Raph through gritted teeth, curiosity was killing him.

"He's a lot less trouble this way," said Mikey smiling.

"Obviously," Raph replied quietly.

"I can watch by myself you know," Mikey said taking a seat.

"Well I'll just leave you here," said Raph and walked quickly towards the door.

"Raph?" Asked Mikey when he was near the door.

"Yes Mikey?" Answered Raph through gritted teeth.

"Will things ever be the same again?" Asked Mikey innocently.

Raph looked at his sleeping baby brother and shook his head, "No Mikey, it's never going to be the same again."

"I can live with that," said Mikey as he tilted his chair back.

"Finally," Raph muttered when he got out of the room, then he bumped into April.

"Thanks a bunch Raph," she said to him and gave him a hug and then walked into the room. Raph stood there for about two seconds after processing what just happened. He shrugged it off and went into his room, locking the door before he sat on a chair.

Raph was about to open the book when he realized it had some sort of fancy lock on it. Raph groaned again.

"Leo..." He growled in frustration, if curiosity didn't kill him, frustration will.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Donatello," said Splinter stopping the purple masked turtle from entering his lab again, "Is there something bothering you my son?"

"No sensei," said lied Don.

"You have been acting cold and distant lately," pointed out Splinter.

"Maybe it's the lack of sleep," said Don smiling slightly.

"Well get your rest," said Splinter and walked out of the lab. There he met April who had just come in.

"Good Morning Master Splinter," she greeted.

"Good Morning Miss O'neal." He replied.

"I got this letter for you from Japan, I think," she said getting straight to the point and handing him a letter.

"Thank you," he replied and went to his room while April went to see Little Leo.

As Splinter closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but feel curious. He sat on his chair and slowly opened the letter, his eyes widened when he saw the familiar handwritten inside.

Splinter quickly read through the letter and stood up quickly, his facial expression was one of seriousness and worry.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"New recruit?" Asked Karai the giant of a man.

"Yeah, and Master Shredder wants you there," said Hun, how he hated being a messenger.

"A single recruit?" Asked Karai.

"Yes," replied Hum, there were so many other things he could have been doing right now.

"Alright then," said Karai as she put her swords back in their holders, so much for training.

'Why would Father want me here if there is only one recruit?' Thought Karai as she stepped into the elevator and pressing a button, the elevator moved downwards to their underground lab.

When Karai stepped into the lab, she didn't notice any new person, but she did notice her father and Stockman at the back.

"Karai," said Shredder as some sort of greeting, "Yes Shredder," she replied, this was business, in business she's not to call him 'Father'.

"Show our new recruit the rules." Said Shredder handing her a folder, and with that he left Stockman, Karai and the new recruit.

Karai opened the folder and it's contents caught her off guard.

"Cody Baxter?" Asked Karai, "I didn't know you a son, or any children as a matter of fact." Said Karai to Stockman.

"It was a mistake I made years ago when I was young," replied Stockman showing no care for the boy behind him but Karai noticed the teenager's head dropped a bit lower.

Karai noticed that that the boy who was only fifteen had very few of his father's features. His orange but extremely curly hair was attention grabbing, and Karai had to admit, his green cat-like eyes were captivating.

"Stockman, you may go, I will now speak to your son alone," said Karai. As Stockman left, Cody tried to avoid looking at Karai but he failed.

Karai looked through his files and she was impressed at his report, 'IQ of 360, impressive' she thought.

When she found out that he was trained in ninjitsu, though very little, she smirked, at least she got someone to train with. Karai read in his report that he had a special rare skill that had gotten Shredder's attention.

"What's this 'rare skill' that you have?" Asked Karai for it was not in the report.

"I think it's telekinesis," he replied, "You see, I think it's from my high IQ and did you know it's very similar to that book 'Matilda' by..."

"Shut it," interrupted Karai holding up her hand.

"I know it's hard to believe, even Stockman won't believe me but..." Cody continued but then he shut his mouth, "Sorry,"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen some unbelievable things before more outrageous that this," Karai said, Cody nodded.

"Show me," she replied, he held out his hand, "Not here," Karai interrupted. "In the dojo..."

Once again Cody nodded, "Follow me," Karai said, he nodded.

They walked in silence to the dojo, when they entered Karai noticed Cody's eyes widen.

"Nice, isn't it?" asked Karai motioning to the huge room, Cody nodded which was beginning to annoy the Kunoichi, silence was good, but this was annoying.

"Is this enough space?" she asked, he nodded.

"Nod one more time and I will hurt you!" Karai threatened making Cody jump, he was about to nod but then replied, "Yes Mistress,"

Cody closed his eyes and breathed in deeply then he opened his eyes and his hand shot out towards a , Karai waited almost patiently, she was definitely surprised when the mat started to rise, the it rolled up and moved to a corner of the room.

Karai tried not to show how impressed and surprised she actually was so she kept her expression neutral, "Put it back,"

"Yes Mistress," he replied and did just that, but he was sweating and looked exhausted. It took a lot out of him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**And that's it for now, hope you like it and please reveiw. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Settling In

**For starters, there's more of Little Leo in this chapter as you guys requested, and also I plan for Little Leo to be mute cause you guys persuaded me to do so. :D And as you might have noticed, I changed the title of this story from Little Leo to Little Leon because I have plans for this... **

**Disclaimer: I am rather happy to say that I own one person and that's Cody Baxter, though the others belong to somebody else.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sir?" Asked Inciendigohan as he floated behind his commanding officer.

"Yes Incien?" He answered, Inciendigohan replied, "Hengishajilk's here,"

"Send him in," replied Fralikinsh.

"Greeting sir," Hengish said as he floated towards Fralik.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Fralik.

"Yes sir, I heard that you have found a cure?"

"It is still in the testing mode." He replied, "Our scientists are on it as we speak,"

"That is pleasing to hear," replied Hengish, "The Krang are making plans to kidnap the subject,"

"Then I will tell Dr Mlek to quicken, this might be our only chance to finish Experiment NN 171,"

Incien and Hengish nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_'Two weeks have passed since Master Splinter had gotten that letter and ever since he had been acting strange. Raph has been spending more time in his room and he's developed a strange obsession with locks and their keys, Casey's still being distant to Little Leo and Donnie's still avoiding everyone. Mikey and I are caring for Little Leo and as Donnie predicted, he's now a toddler learning to balance himself and a very troublesome one at that' _

April closed her book in which she had been writing in and put away the pen in her pocket with a sigh, she looked at the baby turtle who sat on a soft rug near to the cushion she was sitting on, he was biting a toy spaceship he had been recently been given and taken a liking to.

April smiled slightly as she remembered Mikey asking the question why Little Leo was pushing everything within his hands reach into his mouth and her reply was that he's teething now and that his gums were itching him so he wanted to bite things now.

April chuckled as she watched Little Leo take out the spaceship out of his mouth, and his expression was one of disgust as some glue from under the paper peeled off and he tasted it.

"Hey April," said Raph walking into the room, "Hey Raph," April responded not taking her eyes off the turtle tot.

"Hello Little Leo," Raph said, the toddler's head shot up to look in the direction where he heard his name, and upon seeing his older brother, he smiled and tried to stand up. When the young turtle did, he tried to walk towards Raph with his hands outstretched, "Don't move," said April to Raph testing the limits on Leo's walking abilities.

While Leo walked towards Raph, he lost his balance and fell into a sitting position, both April and Raph automatically moved closer to him, but to their relief he was fine.

Little Leo stood up again and looked at Raph and made a coming motion with his hands to him, "No, you come," Raph replied smirking. The young turtle frowned and folded his hands stubbornly but then tried to walk again, this time putting his hands out at his sides trying to balance.

Raph stooped down to collect Leo as he walked towards him, but the baby suddenly made a U-turn towards his toy spaceship.

"Oh, I see how it is," Raph replied, Leo ignored him and stooped down to get his toy, but once again he lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground, but he caught himself with his hands.

That didn't discourage the toddler who stood up again with the spaceship and made his journey across the floor to Raph again, April watched slightly amused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Asked Raph when the toddler handed him the spaceship. When he received no answer, he sighed and pressed down on a button at the bottom of the toy. It began to light and play a lively tune.

Little Leo jumped when the song began but then held out his hand for the toy, when Raph handed him it and let go of the button, it became normal again and the turtle tot looked at it puzzled. He handed it back to Raph who pressed the button again causing it to become active, Leo smiled and looked to April while pointing to it.

"I see," she replied standing up and walking towards Raph, Leo began jump excitedly as the song got faster and it began to light up brighter. Then he held held out his small hand to Raph again who placed the toy in, as expected the lights and music stopped. Leo looked at it and back to Raph, then he handed it to Raph and pushed it towards Raph's chest.

"I think he wants you to keep it," April said.

"But I don't want it," Raph replied, "You take it," he said giving it to Leo, who took it and looked at it strangely.

"Press this button," Raph said placing Leo's tiny fingers over the button and activating it and it began to light again. Leo began to smile widely and began to bounce on his feet but he became unbalanced and fell down again, the spaceship crashed to the ground and it's batteries rolled into a crack in the floor falling to who knows where.

April, Raph, and Leo looked at the hole. Leo stooped down, but didn't fall this time, and tried to press the button on the spaceship but of course nothing happened.

"Well, we're not getting those back," Raph said and was about to walk off to somewhere when his hand was grabbed by a miniature one that could belong to only one person.

Raph looked down to see two big angelic blue eyes looking up at him, silently begging him to fix his toy. Raph tried to resist the eyes that looked like Mikey's kicked puppy look.

"Fine!" Raph said, "I'll go get you your darn batteries," and stormed out the room.

"Where ya going?" Asked Casey seeing Raph heading towards the exit.

"To get batteries for a spaceship,"

"You'll need some company and it might as well be me," said Casey joining his friend and the two went to the surface.

Little Leo smiled triumphantly at April, "You've got him wrapped around your fingers," she said to the turtle shaking her head.

"Oh Leo," she sighed and picked him up and walked to the door where Splinter was standing there for what seems like a long time. He was there, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

"Master Splinter, is everything alright?" Asked April still holding Little Leo who had started to play with her hair again.

"I'm afraid not, Miss O'neal," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked becoming worried.

"Many things trouble me," he responded looking at his once-oldest. April thought she understood, "But Master Splinter, he's going to get normal soon, Don said in a couple of years..."

"It is not that only which troubles me," Splinter responded looking away from the toddler who was now focusing on his father.

"Is this about that letter you received?" Asked April uncertain.

"Yes, Miss O'neal," he replied with a nod of his head. "It requires my urgent attention,"

"Will you be leaving?" Asked April fearing the answer, Little Leo also looked at his father as if he too was waiting for an answer.

"I must go," Splinter replied.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Asked Karai making the boy jump and nearly spilled the cold coffee onto himself.

"Mistress Karai," he said turning around to face her, he hadn't even noticed she was there.

Karai repeated her question to which he answered, "Y...Yes, I did,"

She came closer to the computer. The girl couldn't help but slightly dislike the fact that he was afraid of her after hearing the rumors and watching her train. She was supposed to strike fear into the heart's of people and not take pity upon them, like her father, but she was different, just like Leonardo said. And she hated the fact that he was right, therefore saying she hated him.

"The Krangs have plans to kidnap the turtle infant," he said.

Karai nodded, she didn't care about Leo nor the problem he was in, or so she thought.

"And they are bringing him to your father," he said.

"I didn't know of that," she said without realizing it but it was already said. Why she felt so comfortable around this boy she had no idea, the same comforting feeling she had around Leo, only Leo's was stronger. _'Is this what it's like to have friends?_' She thought.

'_Might as well take advantage of this,_' she thought and said, "I wonder why my Father didn't tell me,"

Karai waited to hear Cody's response.

"I'm sure he would have told you later," replied Cody unsure of what to do at this moment.

Having a normal conversation with Karai was the last thing he thought he would ever do, but believe it or not that is exactly what happened though it was cut short when Karai was summoned by her father about ten minutes later.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're going where?" Asked Mikey for once standing still.

"To Japan," his father replied.

"B...But why?" The freckled turtle asked.

"The letter I had received was from an old friend of mine who requires my help, if..." Splinter struggled for the right word the current situation, "_things _weren't the way they are now, we all would have went."

"But we can't travel with Little Leo," murmered Mikey summing it up. Don stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"I'll be leaving the day after tommorow," Splinter said, he tried and succeeded in hiding his real feelings about leaving his children in a time like this.

"Well," said April clasping her hands, "We'd better prepare,"

"Yeah," murmered Mikey. Then Casey and Raph came into the lair, destroying the quiet atmosphere but Raph immediately noticed that something was wrong and that everyone was trying to cover it.

"What's going on?" He asked and looked at Don but his purple masked brother ignored him completely, he turned to Mikey who looked up at him but then looked back to the ground, he glanced at April who then walked over to him and whispered everything to him.

Raph looked to Splinter as if asking him to deny it but the rat sensei just nodded.

"Leo!" Called Casey walking around the living room and oblivious to the situation, April gave him a glare but the boy had no idea why until he realized how their mutant friends moods had changed upon hearing that name.

He was about to call the name 'Little Leo' but then realized how long it was."Isn't there a shorter name we can call him?" Asked Casey.

"Little Leo is alright," said April trying to send Casey the message, but she failed.

"But it's too long," said Casey, "And it affects _them_," he whispered to April and motioning slightly to the others.

"Then what do you want to call him?" Retorted Don.

"You sure as hell ain't calling him Leo," Raph growled showing the slightest anger probably about not being there when Leo got turned and about not being there when Splinter announced that he was leaving.

"Ooh! I know!" Piped up Mikey suddenly, "We can call him Little Leon,"

The others considered this for a moment and one by one they agreed.

"My sons, this shows that you have not given up on your older brother," said Splinter smiling slightly.

"We'll never give up on him," Said Mikey grinning, he seemed as though he had forgotten that his father was leaving them alone for who knows how long.

'So this means that we still have a chance that Leo will be back to normal soon,' Don thought smiling for the first time in days.

"Little Leon!" Cried Casey, his hands were behind his back hiding the fixed toy spaceship. Little Leo, now renamed Little Leon came toddling out of the kitchen, no one knew he was even in there.

"Look what I have," said Casey waving the spaceship in front of him, Little Leon's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Come and get it," said Casey and the toddler began running.

April knew what was going to happen, she'd seen it so many times before. As the toddler's pace began to increase, he stumbled and fell face-down, but luckily onto the soft rug. He sat up but was still a little stunned.

"Ooh," winced Mikey, no one made any effort to help him because they knew he was fine.

The young turtle shook his head and tried to run to Casey again, but he stumbled onto Don's foot.

The purple maskaed turtle looked down to the younger turtle in slight annoyance, but at the thought that this was actually Leo, he helped the toddler stand up. Don was angry, not heartless.

As Leon reached Casey, he hugged the toy and then pressed the button, everyone smiled at the way Leon tried to show them that it was working once again.

Then Leon turned to Casey and demanded to be lift up, Casey slowly and carefully did so. "I think this means you forgive me?" Asked Casey.

The young turtle's response was to pull at Casey's hair as hard as he could but Casey didn't drop him even though he yelped in surprise and at the sudden pain.

"I think that's revenge," laughed Mikey, and even Don couldn't help but grin. Things were looking up...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Ok, from here on if anyone wants to suggest any idea for any mischief that Little Leo's going to get into, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7 -First Filler Chapter

**First things first, I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'd like to give you a really good long excuse, but I've delayed enough.**

**So without further ado, here's the Next Chapter! -But it's kind of a filler one...**

**-I had to edit this chapter, cause I made a mistake just now... sorry**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Raph!" Came the voice of an angry Donetello making his red masked brother jump.

Don emerged from the lab holding young Leon high above the ground by his shell. The young turtle wouldn't stop fighting but Don had a good enough grip that wouldn't hurt the child.

"You were supposed to be watching him," said Don as he dropped the small turtle gently on the couch into a sitting position. The little turtle gave him an angry look, but was ignored.

"I was watching him." replied Raph in defense, hiding his comic book that he was reading behind his back,"And what's wrong if he goes in the lab for a few minutes unsupervised?"

"Lots of thing," said Don folding his arms looking very displeased with his immediate older brother that was ironically less mature than he was.

"Like?" Asked Raph throwing the comic somewhere where Don couldn't see.

Neither noticed their youngest brother easily slip off the couch and land on the ground into a sitting position, completely unharmed.

"It's a laboratory for crying out loud!" cried Don, "It's dangerous for him to be in, supervised or not!"

"Oh come on!" cried Raph throwing his hands in the air. "It's Leo we're talking 'bout,"

The youngest turtle toddled out the door not even bothering with his quarreling older brothers.

"He's not Leo..." growled Don, it was barely audible, "And he never will be.." Raph rolled his eyes at that.

Young Leon giggled as he saw something that seemed exciting to his young mind, the forbidden door.

"Geez Donnie," said Raph, "Even if he's different, he's still our brother,"

Don didn't reply, he just kept glaring at Raph who in return glared back.

"Speaking of your brother..." began a voice that surprised both Raph and Don, "Do any of you know where he is?" Asked April as she folded her hands, standing in the doorway looking intimidating.

"Um..." Raph for once didn't know what to say in his defense, but Don simply didn't care at the moment.

"Sorry Ape," murmured Raph, "Not my fault he's adventurous,"

"You were supposed to be watching him," sighed April, when there was no reply from either turtle, April sighed deeply again.

"I swear, Mikey's a better brother than both of your combined," she mumbled as she walked through the door, only to see Leon sitting on Mikey's lap watching TV comfortably. The infant turtle was mesmerized by the colorful light and loud sounds from the television.

April hadn't meant to say what she did, the only reasons why was because she was irked, she had a stressful week at school and hadn't got much sleep for the past week, Raph knew that, but Don didn't, so he took it to heart.

April drew another deep breath as she sank into the couch beside Mikey whose eyes averted from the Tv. It was a bit after five a.m and April was dead tired, but she wouldn't accept it.

"Hey April," said a familiar voice, "What?" April snapped.

Mikey faked flinching, "Somebody's moody," he said to the baby turtle in his hands, who looked at April questioningly.

"M' sorry Mikey," said April smiling weakly, "I'm just a little on edge,"

"Not everyone handles stress well," said a wise voice from behind them.

"Who even said I was stressed out?" demanded April, Master Splinter rose an eyebrow.

"Anyone can tell you're stressed out just by looking at ya," said Raph as he walked up next to Mikey.

Little Leon saw Raph and stretched out his hands for Raph, Raph scooped him up and soon had a rather satisfied look on his face when his baby brother rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

April didn't answer Raph, "I'm fine, really," she said thought the bags under her eyes and the slouched posture told everyone otherwise.

"It'll do you good if you get some rest," said Don sheepishly, many things had changed about him lately, but his crush for the redhead hadn't reduced, but it could have possibly strengthened.

April sighed, "But who's gonna take care of Leon?" she asked, the infant's head shot up when he heard his name.

"We will," said Raph grinning, April's frown deepened and Raph's grin faded.

"By we, he means me too," piped up Mikey, now satisfied, April nodded.

"Little Leon looks sleepy," commented Casey who had just appeared in the room- way earlier than usual. His hockey practice must have been cancelled, for he would have never skipped that unless there was an emergency.

"Yep, he'd been up all night," replied Raph.

"I never knew babies could get insomnia," commented Casey, with a smile.

"Well this one does," said Mikey grinning at Leon, who was halfway to dream-land, and struggling to stay awake.

"Let me take him!" said Mikey stretching his hands for his baby brother.

Raph pulled back in a defensive way, "Oh no! It's my turn to put him to bed!"

Splinter and April shared a look and then they both smiled, it was such a relief that Raph and Mikey actually volunteer to help with Leon, rather than refuse. It would do them all good when Splinter was gone.

Splinter sighed and went into the dojo to do some relaxing meditation. Everything was taken care of, he need not to worry.

At the word 'bed' Leon jumped up and struggled to be let down, but Raph held onto him and quickly walked towards the bedroom with Mikey close behind.

Then April remembered something, "Raph! Mikey! Wait!" she cried, but they were already behind the closed door.

"What's wrong April?" asked Don.

"Leon's diaper," said April and Casey made a face of disgust which made April throw a small cushion pillow at him in the face; Don grinned.

"That's real gross," said Casey, April sarcastically replied, "I'm sorry that you didn't pee nor poop as a baby and Little Leon does,"

At that Donetello laughed, which was rather rare nowadays for the teenage turtle.

"Oh come on Red!" said Casey, "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Forget it Casey!" said April waving her hand, "I'll just ask Donnie,"

Donnie's eyes lit up upon hearing that. April turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder, Don gulped but Casey's jaw dropped.

"Donnie," began April sweetly, "Would you please remind your brothers to change Leon's diaper."

Don nodded and walked towards the door as if in a trance. April smiled in satisfaction, and continued to ignore Casey, who groaned in frustration.

• • •

At the Foot Headquarters, Karai stopped in front of the door, and had to stare into the room which held the ancient battle gear.

" . ..." demanded Karai looking at Cody's new suit of armor.

Not only did Cody look as though he just stepped out of the medieval times, but he could barely walk in the metal suit. His arms were left sticking out at the side. Karai wondered how he even got in there.

Cody replied something that was muffled by the helmet, so Karai sighed and then opened the front showing the boy's red face.

"Thanks," he muttered almost breathlessly, "I said that this was my armor,"

Karai made a face of disgust and said, "No it's not."

"Why not Mistress?" asked Cody, Karai felt some kind of emotion inside of her and sighed. Then she began, "Cody?"

"Yes Mistress?" answered the orange headed boy almost afraid at her strange gentle tone.

"Call me Karai,"

"Yes Mistress Karai."

"No," replied Karai shaking her head, "Just Karai."

"Um..." Cody didn't know what to say, 'Is this a test?' he thought.

"No, this is not a test," Karai said and Cody jumped.

"You can read minds?" asked Cody eyes wide.

Karai allowed herself to grin, it was so unlike her character that Cody would have stepped back, if he could. The armor was too tight.

"No, but I can read expressions," she said as she took off his helmet, then she said in a business-like tone, "Now get out of that ridiculous thing."

"But I can't go around wearing those clothes," he said gesturing to the pile of his clothes on the table. Karai recognized them as the boy's clothes which he normally wore.

She could even make out the black and white striped jacket he always wore over his normally light colored shirts. This one was a peach.

"Wait," began Karai realizing something, she turned to him with wide eyes, "You mean you're wearing _nothing _beneath that!"

Cody blushed deeply, but replied, "Not really."

Karai sighed deeply and then told him as she started to walk towards the door, "After you put on normal clothes, meet me in the dojo. If you wanted armor, you could have just told me so."

"Yes Mistress Karai." replied Cody and Karai froze, then she shook her head and continued walking away.

About half an hour later, when Karai sat on a stool, polishing her katanas once again Cody appeared at the door and the large armor was gone.

"I'm here Mistress," said Cody standing at the door, as if waiting for permission to come in.

"Come in Cody," said Karai putting her katanas in their sheath. Cody shuffled in and stood stiffly besides the door.

"I said Come In," she said in an annoyed but strict tome. This boy was getting on her last nerves.

"And don't call me MISTRESS!"

Cody flinched but quickly shuffled into the room. Awkward silence followed.

"What if I train you?" began Karai as she faced him, and Cody's head shot up.

"Train me?" he repeated, "How?"

"I may not know how to strengthen your telekinetic powers, but I can train you in ninjitsu."

Cody remained speechless for a few seconds.

"Again with the awkward silence!" moaned Karai throwing her head back. Cody cracked a smile.

"I mean," continued Karai, "Am I that bad at conversationing?"

They laughed at that, Cody got up the nerves to ask, "Is conversationging even a word?"

"I'm not even sure," she replied honestly and they both laughed.

The conversation pretty much skyrocketed after that, with the two of them sharing jokes.

After a few minutes of a lively conversation, comfortable silence followed.

Then Karai suddenly remembered, "Your suit!"

"My suit?" repeated Cody, then he recalled why he was even in here in the first place.

"Follow me Cody," said Karai, gesturing him to follow her out the door. He did so, without hesitation.

About an hour later, the two had found Cody a certain type of material in which he like, and the design was already on it's way to be made into his suit for the next day.

And as soon as Cody gets his suit, his training would begin...

• • • •

**At Utrom Headquarters **

"The time is getting nearer.." said Incien rubbing his tentacle-like hands together eagerly.

"Excellent." Fralik replied with a nod.

"But when shall we execute the plan?"

"In three day's time..." was the quick reply.

• • • • • • ••


End file.
